


Forever [podfic]

by FerithsPodfics (Ferith12)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/FerithsPodfics
Summary: Taken by the handAnd held between fingersFollowed and following, the bonds that are forgedThese were meant to last foreverThese are what were lost before





	Forever [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387631) by [Ferith12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12). 



[podfic link](https://soundcloud.app.goo.gl/foiP5Kurg9AFiuyz5) [00:01:59]


End file.
